


A is for Assignment

by Leni



Series: First Meetings [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Emma Swan, F/M, background Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: 1/26





	A is for Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> 'Beauty' Weekend = [ABC Drabblethon](http://leni-ba.tumblr.com/post/166855609903/okay-rumbellers-4-hours-until-the-episode-airs).

Belle grinned as her husband made a show of looking around himself in disbelieving fascination.

"Not one sound," he whispered, then cleared his tone and continued in a normal tone, "and it's not because the boys are taking their nap, so we can actually make noise without bringing the storm duo down on us." Smiling widely, he closed the last steps to the couch and sat down, throwing his arm around her. "However did you convince Emma to take the two of them?"

Belle shook her head even as she squeezed closer. "No need. It was her idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "I knew the girl has a reckless streak, but this is new," he said, then brightened. "Think she'll do it again?"

"Actually, yes." She reached for his hand. "She's taken them to Regina's place." A light squeeze asked to let her continue before he protested. "She said that if the two boys didn't distract Regina from her mourning, then nothing would. They've become close in the last months, Aaron. I think Emma's taken on cheering up Regina as her personal assignment." Belle paused, giving her husband the room to talk, but his only reaction was to purse his mouth and fiddle with her wedding ring. After a minute of silence, Belle took a deep breath and started again, her voice quieter, aware that she was tackling a difficult subject left to fester for decades. "It's not about you or Regina's mother."

His lips pulled into a reflexive sneer. "I know."

"Regina is nothing like that woman."

He shook his head. "Oh, no. Don't make that mistake. She's just as ambitious, but...." But she didn't use people and then discarded them. "She did get something from her father, I guess."

"And Emma is not a fool."

He actually smiled. "All right. I see your point."

Belle nestled closer, tilting her head to whisper in his ear. "I thought you liked the quiet."

"I do."

"Emma won't be back for a couple hours at least..."

He turned to her, the mischievous light returning to his eyes. "Such a good friend, our Emma."

Belle nodded solemnly, though her fingers climbed a playful tattoo up his arm. "Whatever shall we do, hm? The whole house for ourselves... Oh!"

Her yelp became laughter as she was yanked onto her husband's lap, and the laughter was cut short when he leaned in and stopped her with a long, deep kiss.

 

The End  
27/10/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
